


Monday Monday

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh face up to their workmates and an unexpected meeting gives John an idea.





	Monday Monday

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of the Kung P.o. and Maltesers saga. Wasn't sure if it should have been 2 smaller chapters, but here it is.

Kayleigh woke up to the bleeping of John's alarm, John's arm was across her, she smiled to herself and wriggled closer to him.  
She heard him sigh then get up out of the bed. He kissed her head ,  
“ I love you Kitson “  
She chanced to open one eye and saw him scan around the room. She barely managed to hold it together when he lifted her robe, and put it on, several sizes too small he looked ridiculous, he shrugged and headed downstairs humming to himself. .She heard indistinct voices from the kitchen, perhaps John was on the phone, she shut her eyes and stretched, she was a little tender “ down below “ and she smiled as she recalled that even during their lovemaking they made each other laugh, in a good way. She had been here before, the morning after the first time, but this time she felt different, this time she knew he was the one. His heavy footfall on the stairs made her smile, John was truly one of a kind.  
“ Morning gorgeous “ he said noticing she was awake.  
“ Morning handsome “ she replied.   
“ Only tea and toast love “ he said putting a cup of tea and a plate of toast on her nightstand.  
John went to get back into bed wearing her robe  
“ Ahem”   
“ What love ?”   
“ Get it off “   
“ You what ?” John giggled.  
Kayleigh threw the duvet off of her, showing she was as naked as the day she was born, although much better developed.   
“ Either you get naked or I get dressed “   
John smiled.  
“ Only fair Mister Redmond “ She giggled.   
John disrobed and lay on the bed, surprising himself with his utter lack of self consciousness.   
“ That's better Mister Redmond” she giggled again as she pulled the duvet back over them.  
“ Don't do that love eh?”  
“ Do what ?” she replied smiling and sipping her tea.  
“ Call me Mister Redmond when you're laying there stark naked”   
“ Why not ?”   
“ Because next time we're at work and you call me that , I'm gonna imagine you naked ,that's why not”   
She put her cup down and rolled toward John, in one movement she flipped up the duvet and climbed on top of John, she straddled him and started stroking his chest.   
“ Well Mister Redmond, will you remember this better do you think”   
“ God almighty woman” John exclaimed “ why didn't I make a move sooner ? “   
“ Make a move now then “ she winked .  
John gently rolled her over.  
“ God I love you so much Kayleigh “   
“ Good, I'd hate to think that all my love was going to waste”   
She wriggled down a bit and gently guided him, John looked at her, without him having to speak she nodded, and put her arms around his neck.  
Slowly and much more romantically they started making love again.  
“ John ? “   
“ Mmm”   
“ John ?”  
“ What darling ?”   
“ Call me Miss Kitson “   
John stopped and looked down at her .  
“ What are you serious ?”  
“ Now John and don't stop what you're doing “   
“ Okay Miss Kitson, you're the boss”  
“ Say “ can I have a word Miss Kitson ?”  
“ What? “   
“ Say it John, do what you're doing , but say it “  
“ Can I have a word Miss Kitson ?” John said trying not to giggle.  
Guess what I'll be thinking next time you say to me that John ? “   
The two of them giggled, but the moment was far from lost.  
They were soon lying back snuggling up again.  
“ Shit John we'll be late “ she started reaching for her phone as she spoke.  
“ No “ John chuckled “ I forgot to change the alarm , so as I'm not having to pick you up we'll have plenty of time, if we get up now “   
“ Less shower time n'all “   
“ How's that ?”   
“ Because Johnathan, we can share, and you can wash my back “   
“ Sounds like a plan , let's go then”   
Kayleigh kissed him and got out of bed ,  
“ Wow “   
“ Wow what ,Mister Redmond ?“   
“ You look almost as good from behind as you do face to face”   
“ You be careful who you say that to “ she winked and walked out.  
John sniggered.   
“ Get a move on John “ She shouted from the bathroom.  
After a sexy soapy shower they dressed, John had gotten ready first and was sitting at the kitchen table on his phone, Kayleigh hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.  
He patted her hand, he was obviously listening to the other person talking. Kayleigh looked out the window, it was a lovely day today. In more ways than one.  
“ I don't give a shit, I wasn't looking for your permission, and for the record I don't need it, …….., don't you dare lecture me, I'm well aware of the rules, ……..stop being a prick, aye I did you're acting like a prize prick actually,.........., check your diary, I think you'll find I've already done that, aye well you're entitled to it but you're still effin wrong,......and you “  
John pressed the call end button that hard that Kayleigh thought he would break the screen.  
“ Nana not happy ? “ Kayleigh said smiling.  
John chuckled, she could always make him laugh, get him out of a bad mood.  
“ Dave “   
“ Dick Wad Dave ?”   
“ Aye “   
“ What did he want ?”   
“ Apparently him and Simon had a chat about what happened at the weekend and …….”   
“ And about us being together ?” Kayleigh tentatively asked.  
“ So it would seem “   
“ Will you get in trouble?”  
“ Will I hell as like , the little prick thinks he should have been told first, and then had the audacity to try to lecture me about “ impropriety “. That I should be aware of the position I've put you in by us becoming a couple”   
“ He can stick his job, I'll pack it in, go back to Boots or River Island “   
“ No you won't, I want to see you everyday, and besides, I phoned Cath first thing, we, that's you and me have a meeting at half nine, to acknowledge our relationship with HR, then I have a meeting with Dick Wad at half ten, to cover what will be expected of me, as far as us working together “   
“ So it's not really a serious problem ? “   
John walked over and hugged her,   
“ It isn't any problem” John sniffed around her neck.  
“ What ?”   
“ Never thought I'd get to like that Jade Goody perfume, but it's my favourite now “   
Kayleigh's phone buzzed, reluctantly her and John separated, she looked at her phone, whilst John put their breakfast crockery in the washer. John looked across to see Kayleigh smiling as she used her phone.  
“ Something good ?”  
“ Just a few Facebook things “, she put her phone back in her pocket.   
John sat on the edge of the table, and crossed his arms.  
“ Did you update your Facebook thingy ? “   
“ What thingy ?”   
“ That thing you showed me, the thing Donna and Rick changed”   
“ My status ?” she said somewhat shocked “ no I haven't “   
“ Why not ?”   
“ You don't like Facebook “   
“ But you do ! “ John winked and nodded  
“ Thank you John, thank you so much, I'm desperate to tell the world I've got you at last “   
“ At last really,.?, and here was me thinking I'd got you”  
“ What's that old saying, a man chases a woman until she catches him ?, well you're caught Johnathan, well and truly “  
Kayleigh took her phone out again and started typing furiously, John walked over and hugged her around the waist looking over her shoulder.  
“ When I hit post, we’re public John, official, boyfriend and girlfriend “   
“ Go for it, I want the world to know, in fact how about next time you stay here you set me up on Facebook ? “   
“ Deal , okay here goes”   
“ Is that it ?” John said a little disappointed.  
“ It'll get busy later just wait “   
“John can you go out to the garden a minute?” Kayleigh suddenly said.  
“ Or the car, go wait in the car ?”   
“ Why ?”   
“ Please John, just go I need 5 minutes”   
“ Kayleigh I don't………”   
“ Please John just 5 minutes, I'm begging you ,I'll explain when I'm done “   
“ Okay I'll be in the garden, tell me when I can come back in “  
True enough after about 5 minutes a red faced Kayleigh shouted John back in.  
“ Well ?”  
“ Okay here's the thing John, I…...oh this is so embarrassing , well the thing is I needed to…...oh dear …..I needed to poop.”  
“ And ?”  
“ I couldn't do it with you in the house could I?”  
“ Why not?”  
“ Because it's a hang up I've got okay, I can't go if I think someone can hear “   
“ Seriously?”  
“ Yes “   
“ That's just bloody weird if you ask me, anyway let's get going eh ?”  
She walked over and pecked John on the cheek.   
“ I love you so much Mister Redmond “   
“Not as much as I love you Miss Kitson”  
John headed out to the hall, heading for the car,  
“ Oy Kitson, what's this ? “  
“ What`s what ? she said following him out.  
“This “ he said lifting her overnight bag.  
“That's my washing, Im taking it back to Mandy`s, I'll do it tonight”  
“Do it here “  
“Eh?”  
“Do it here, use ours “  
“ Yours you mean”  
“ No ours, what's mine is yours, ours “   
“ Okay I will, oh no wait I told Mandy I'd go back to hers tonight, I'll do it here next weekend, assuming I'm asked to stay “   
“ How about you stay every weekend from now on, come here on a Friday when we finish and I'll drop you off at our Mandy,s on a Monday evening like I normally do, and if you fancy an extra night in between that would be great “   
“ I don't want you to get fed up me being here “  
“ Kayleigh darling that will never happen, honest never , now c'mon let's get going, imagine what's going to be said about us if we're late eh ?”  
“ God yes , they'll have a field day today as it is “   
They walked out the door together, John ever the gentleman carrying Kayleigh's overnight bag. John put the bag in the boot, then realised Kayleigh was still on the doorstep.  
“ You alright love ?” he asked.   
“ Yea,” she said sighing.  
“ Sure ?” John had walked back over to her.  
“ This will sound silly but, this weekend was better than I ever dreamed it would be, and I feel like when I get in the car, it's over, we're back to normal, back to the same old thing “ she said plaintively.   
“ It's far from over, I like to think it's just the start of our new life together, and I'm pretty sure things will never be the same, they can't be love, not when we have a bond as strong as this, so come on Miss Kitson, the inquisition awaits “  
“ Okay Mister Redmond you're the boss “  
They looked at each other and said “ Nah “ in unison. John chuckled as he held her door open, he realised that he was only the boss from now on between clocking in and clocking out, and even then that would be with her permission.  
“ What ?” Kayleigh said smiling as she looked at a staring John.  
“ Yes dear “ John replied starting the car, “ whatever you say “  
They laughed and joked on the way to work, loving each other's company.  
“ John ?”   
“ Uh huh?”  
“ I need to say something “   
“ Go on then “ John glanced around, Kayleigh was smiling staring straight ahead.  
“ I don't want you to take this as a criticism, more a suggestion as to where improvement might be made, look upon it as you will as pointer, rather than a critique “  
“ Did you just quote what I said to you at your last performance review Madam ?”   
“ Yes , but here it is John, I had thought a previous girlfriend might have mentioned it but apparently not “   
“ Go on “   
“ When we're, you know in bed ?”  
“ Uh huh “  
“ When I say to you don't stop, I mean don't stop, I don't mean stop, chuckle to yourself, mutter who's the daddy, then start again, I certainly don't mean stop and ask what it is that you've not to stop, I simply mean keep going , okay ?”   
“ Okay “   
“ Good so I want you to take on board what I've said, and hopefully if you address these small issues, I'll see an improvement next time and we won't have to discuss this again“   
“ Word for bloody word “ John chuckled.  
“ I'm serious John “ Kayleigh said sharply.  
“ Message received love “  
Kayleigh giggled the rest of the short distance to work.  
As they pulled up John and Kayleigh noticed the nudges and winks ripple through the assembled smoking shelter crowd.  
“ I'm dreading this “ John said as he slipped off his seat belt.  
“ Just remember I love you, sod the rest “   
“ I love you too love, God I love you Kayleigh “  
“ Hiya Kayleigh, hiya Mister Redmond “ Dana said from the shelter.  
“ Hiya “ John and Kayleigh said together.  
“ You alright Kayleigh love, only you're walking funny ?” Joyce shouted.  
John momentarily hesitated, Kayleigh pressed her hand on his back to move him on.  
“ Did you give her one from me John ?”, Barry spoke quietly but not quietly enough.  
“ Bastard “ John hissed and turned.  
Kayleigh pushed him with all her strength through the staff entrance and shut the door, she stood with her back against it.  
“ Did you hear tha………?”  
“ Let it go John , people are going to be winding us up about our sex life all day, forget it, ignore them, if you react they'll do it more”   
“ But ……”   
“ Just answer, you're clever, good with words, make them look stupid okay ?”  
“ Okay “   
“ And no fighting “   
“ Good advice John I'd listen if I were you “   
Neither John nor Kayleigh had seen Cath standing at the door of the ladies.   
“ Just come up to my office now, nevermind waiting until half past “   
John turned back to look at Kayleigh, she glared at him and stormed past to follow Cath.   
John and Kayleigh sat facing Cath across her desk, John chanced to look at Kayleigh, she smiled and patted his hand.   
“ Right “ Cath said, “ you know the script John you've sat in on enough, do you want to sign off or will I do it for you ?”   
“ Just sign it for me “   
Kayleigh looked at John and Cath.  
“ Do you sign John's paperwork ?” she asked Cath,  
“ Sometimes, and sometimes he signs mine “  
“ Is that legal ?”   
“ No “ John and Cath said together.  
“ But only we know we do it, well you too, now obviously “ John added.  
“ We trust each other, implicitly “ Cath added.  
“ And I trust you “ John said kissing Kayleigh's hand.  
“ We, trust you “ Cath said looking Kayleigh in the eyes.  
“ John go get a cuppa, I need to go through clause three “  
“ Piss off Cath “   
“ I'm serious John, we have to do this right “   
“ What a bastard rigmarole “ John huffily said heading for the small kitchen.  
Cath waited until he shut the door.  
“ Clause three ?” Kayleigh asked.   
“ It is pointless asking you this but, ahem, have you been coerced into this relationship, has John made promises, or hinted at anything that might help you professionally “  
“ I don't believe you're asking me that “ Kayleigh banged the arm of the chair and stood up.  
“ Kayleigh love, there are, unfortunately young girls in the business who get taken advantage of by pervert managers who promise them the earth in exchange for a quickie here and there, this would be their chance to get out, obviously you don't need that chance”   
“ Obviously”   
“ But if you did ……….?”   
“ Fair enough “   
“ It's not personal love “   
“ Is that why John can't be my manager then ?”  
“ No, that's to protect him as much as you “   
“ How ?”  
“ Say for instance you and Sharon had an argument, if John was to arbitrate and found in your favour, regardless of if you were in the right or not, he would be accused of bias, and if he signed you off for a minute of overtime more than you're due, it would be favouritism, and believe me people would never tire of complaining”   
“ I can understand now you point it out, he can't win “   
“ Nope “  
John came back with 3 cups,  
“ Tea up “   
“ You happy to sign Kayleigh,? John will still effectively manage you, but Helen will do appraisals and arbitrate any issues, okay “  
“ Okay” Kayleigh signed where indicated.  
“ Right that's that done, you are now in the eyes of the company, official, want a piece of advice ?”  
“ Do we have a choice?” John chuckled.  
“ No you don't " Cath replied " listen everyone will be speculating how far your relationship has gone, are you just holding hands or ……..?”  
Cath had a quick look at John and Kayleigh, John was blushing, Kayleigh was smiling.  
“ Why are they so bloody interested in us “ Kayleigh asked.  
“ Human nature “   
“ Nosey buggers “ John said scathingly.  
“ Anyway “ Cath continued, “ you know the restroom is busiest at half ten, don't you ?”   
“ Aye earlies have mid shift break, days have early break “ Kayleigh replied.  
“ Take your break then, both of you, announce yourselves, tell them before they ask you “   
John and Kayleigh looked at each other and nodded.

John went to see Dave early, basically the meeting consisted of Dave telling him to behave himself in the store, and not get caught “ Giving her one in company time”, unlike some”, Dave had added, John didn't know if he was referring to himself and Rachel, or Rick and Donna, either way John gave his word.  
Kayleigh had managed to avoid answering any questions all morning, she smiled as much with relief as love, when John walked towards her.  
“ Ready love ?”   
“ Yes Mister Redmond “  
As they walked towards the breakroom John stopped and held his hand out.  
“ You sure John ?”  
“Aye, I'm sure “ Kayleigh took his hand.  
All eyes fell upon them as they entered hand in hand, those who didn't notice immediately were nudged or bumped by their colleagues. John and Kayleigh still holding hands walked to the coffee machine, John poured 2 cups, he handed one to Kayleigh, they deliberately stood toe to toe,  
“ They all watching ?” he asked.  
“ Uh huh “  
“ Ready ?”   
“ Aye John I am “  
“ Can I have everyone's attention please?“ John said loudly.  
Everyone in the room looked at the couple, Kayleigh slid her hand in John's.  
“ In case anyone was still wondering, Kayleigh and me are a couple, as in going out together, and spending quality time outside of work together”   
" I heard you were setting up house together " a voice called out from the back of the room.  
" No just holding hands I heard " another piped up .  
" Rumour is it's full on heavy petting according to some" an anonymous female shouted out.  
“ I'm betting on the horizontal mambo” Elsies unmistakable voice rang out, “ bet my mortgage on it “   
" Look we have a healthy grown up relationship if you must know " said John.  
“ And that means we're sleeping together, just in case you didn't get it “ Kayleigh added.  
John looked at her open mouthed, this wasn't in the plan, not at all.  
“ And we are both thoroughly happy and enjoying ourselves, end of okay ?” Kayleigh added.  
“ Any questions? “ John said, his tone obviously meant he was not going to answer questions.  
“ Can ah read your next performance appraisal please Kayleigh ?“ Elsie said from the back.  
Everyone including John laughed, as their break progressed, most people came to congratulate them, others just nodded, Cath was right, having said how it was, people seemed to lose interest.  
As their shift ended, John went to collect Kayleigh at the promotions stall,  
“ Can I have a word Miss Kitson ?” Kayleigh blushed and nodded.  
“ Certainly Mister Redmond “ she smiled as he blushed deeper.  
“ We can finish now if we want , Dave is in a good mood “  
“ I'll get my bag, I'll see you at the car “   
“ Okay love “   
John watched for Kayleigh leaving the store, he got out and held the door open for her, she looked at him quizzically as he giggled and put on his belt.  
“ What ?” she said starting to giggle herself.   
“ I were just thinking, a flash of thigh used to make my day, not now, guess I'm spoiled by what I've seen the last few days “   
“ I hope you are ”  
“ I wish you weren't going to Mandy's tonight love, not just for the sex , but I like just being in the same room as you “   
“ I know John, but she phoned earlier to make sure I'd go to hers after work, then phoned again to see what I wanted for dinner”   
“ I make a mean dinner “   
“ I know darling, but it is my home “  
“ For now “ John said gently.   
Kayleigh looked at John he was looking at her smiling.   
“ For now “ she repeated patting his hand.  
They stopped for a brew and a blueberry muffin as was their want, this evening's visit was special, neither wanted it to end.  
" Don't go to Mandy's love, come back to mine eh ?"   
" Not tonight John, I'll stay next weekend okay, l want us to get used to being a couple before I move in "   
“ That's so unfair “ John said pretending to stamp his feet and smiling.  
“ If you take a tantrum young man, I'll end up spanking you “   
They looked at each other and smirked.  
“ Best change the subject “   
“ Yes best we do “   
John chuckled to himself.  
“ Look John how about I come over on Thursday this week, and stay till Monday, then the following week, I'll go to yours Wednesday to Monday and if your still not sick of me we can go on that way, but I'll still stay at Mandy's officially, I'd need somewhere to go if you sling me out “   
“ I'd never …….”   
“ We don't know that for sure do we, I've never lived with anyone before,I'll probably be a nightmare “   
“ Probably “ John nodded.  
“ Now is not the time to agree Johnathan, I suggest you start driving,” she tried to scowl, but ended up smiling at him.  
“ I'm late nights on Thursday remember “  
“ I know, I thought I'd get the bus and tram, I'd get to yours in time to have dinner ready for you getting in, very grown up eh?”  
“ Very lovely, I'll look forward to that “   
“ Me too, me too”  
They drove to Mandy,s in relative silence, both happy in their thoughts, thoughts of being together again soon, being a proper couple.  
“ That's your Kieron's car ain't it ?” John said as he got near the Price semi.  
Kayleigh reached over and pounded the horn, waving frantically at her little brother.  
“ Kieron “ she roared.  
“ Bloody hell Kayleigh, steady on “  
Kieron was standing next to Steve, no doubt discussing bikes as usual.  
As John pulled up, she was out the car like a shot, he could swear she broke the world long jump record, diving into Kieron's arms. John walked up the path. Kayleigh was petite, Kieron was built like a brick privy, all bicep and neck, but facially there was no mistaking him and her were siblings, their affection for each other, genuine and open.  
“ Steve tells me that you've eventually gotten around to dating my big sister, good on ya pal “ Kieron said holding his hand out for John to shake.  
“ Thanks pal, don't know why I waited so long ?”  
“ Neither do I “ Kayleigh said kissing John's cheek.  
“ She's been lodging there this weekend “ Steve added.  
“ Well I hope you've been taking care of her John? “ Kieron quipped.  
“ Oh, I've been well taken care of, haven't I John ?” Kayleigh replied innocently.  
Steve and Kieron burst out laughing, John shook his head.  
“ What, what's funny tell me ?” Kayleigh asked looking at the three men, “ What did I say ?”   
John and Kayleigh had their backs to the house, suddenly Steve looked past them, and nudged Kieron on the elbow, they stopped laughing.  
“ We didn't know sis okay, it was sprung on us “  
“ She didn't tell us love, she asked them……….?  
“ Didn't know what ?” Kayleigh was intrigued.  
“ Kayleigh love, are you bringing John in, or will we come out ?”  
“ Mum “ Kayleigh hissed, looking daggers at Steve and Kieron.   
“ What your mum ?” John asked  
“ Well it's not bleedin yours is it ?”   
“ Sorry “ Kieron said averting his eyes from his big sisters angry glare.  
“ I'll bring him in “ she shouted without turning.  
“ Okay love “ her mother cheerily replied.  
“ Who's we ?” Kayleigh asked Steve.  
“ Your dad's here too “   
“ Mandy,s set us up, those bloody phone calls were just to make sure we came here now weren't they ?”  
“ Probably “   
“ Sorry John, looks like my dear sister has arranged a meet the parents for you, whether you want one or not”  
“ I want one alright, let's go , see you shortly guys “ John said.  
John turned and almost marched Kayleigh up to the door.  
“ She's fuming “ Kieron said to Steve.  
“ Abso bloody lutely “ Steve replied. “ Shit “  
“ Kayleigh love I……..” Mandy started to say.  
“ Don't you effing Kayleigh love me, what are you playing at eh ?.”  
“ I thought you'd……..”   
“ No you didn't think you assumed, as bloody usual” Kayleigh was close to ballistic.  
“ Well Kayleigh introductions please ?” her mum said from the living room door.  
Kayleigh glared at Mandy and shook her head. She turned to John, switched on a fake smile and took his hand.  
“ Johnathan, this is my mother Marion, mother this is John my best friend and boyfriend “   
John shook Marion's hand,  
“ Pleased to meet you Missus Kitson, I can see where Kayleigh gets her looks from”  
John wasn't lying, Marion looked like an older version of Kayleigh, taller perhaps, about the same height as Mandy, but shape wise, she was more Rubenesque than Mandy, far more .  
“ Pleased to meet you too Johnathan, your fan club out there have been supporters for a while now, it's nice to meet you in the flesh”   
“ Thanks “ John replied.  
“ BILL” Marion shouted unexpectedly “ come and meet Kayleigh's man “  
“ Now ?” a gruff voice answered from the living room.  
“ Aye now, when did you think ?”   
“ Bugger “   
John and Mandy sniggered at Bill's reply, Kayleigh stared steely eyed at her mother.  
Bill appeared, hair tightly wrapped in curlers, long dangly earrings on and poorly applied make up.  
Kayleigh glanced at him and did a double take, John and Mandy started laughing, Kieron who had just entered the hallway chuckled.   
“ Hey up Dame Edna you got the day off? “   
“ Chloe wanted to practice doing things like aunty Kayleigh didn't she, and Granny werent gonna do it were she ?. Anyway John lad pleased to meet you “ Bill smiled a genuine smile and shook John's hand.  
“ For god’s sake Bill, what will John think ? “ Marion exclaimed.  
Bill grinned at John, and almost imperceptibly winked.  
John thought Bill was rather cool actually, as grandads go.  
John ,Bill and Marion chatted for a while, John caught Marion looking at him a few times, but he couldn't read her expression.  
“ Right John let's leave the ladies to discuss us, I'm gonna have a word wi Steve , you coming ?”  
John noticed Kayleigh nod,  
“ Aye, I'm keen to see if he got that coil fitted “ he replied.  
John and Bill walked casually out to the drive.  
Steve and Kieron nodded as they approached.  
“ Right soft lad” he addressed Steve “ Kayleigh's got a face longer than a weekend in gaol, what gives ?”   
“ I dunno “   
“ Bollocks you don't, Kieron how about you? “  
“ Mandy didn't tell Kayleigh you were here, John didn't know “  
“ Sorry John, a first meeting is nerve wracking enough, without it being a surprise”   
“ It's done now Bill,” John said.  
“ Aye, done but not over, you got cans in the hut Steve ?”   
“ Aye as always “  
“ Well “ Bill remarked “ I suggest we grab one before dinner”   
“ Good idea, dad , lead on Steve “.  
Bill put his arm around John and guided him into the refuge of Steve's hut workshop.  
Inside the house the women had gathered in the kitchen.  
“ His car’s a bit past it ain't it ?“ Marion said looking over the rim of her cup.  
“ We like it “ Kayleigh replied sharply.  
“ Can’t he get a better one ?”   
“ I said we like it “   
“ He’s obviously not short of a bob or two, so why doesn't he……….?”  
“ What, why would you say that, why obviously? “ Kayleigh snapped at Marion  
“ Cool it sis, she didn't mean anything by it “ Mandy attempted to calm the situation.  
“ Yes she did, didn't you? “   
“ Tell her you didn't mean anything by it mum “ Mandy looked to Marion.  
Marion shrugged.  
“ What's wrong with you, can't you stand to see me happy, don't you want me to get my dream, can you not just smile and say you're pleased for me ? “   
“ I'm pleased for you “ Marion put on an obviously fake smile.  
“ Who's the loser mum, me or John ?, I mean am I a whore ?, I'm with him for his money is that what you're saying, or is John such a loser that the only thing going for him is his money, obviously? “   
“ Kayleigh, calm it “   
“ Every opportunity she gets Mandy every single opportunity to put me down, I'm sick of it, no more , hear me mum, no fucking more, I've had enough, if you can't be civil shut the fuck up” Kayleigh stormed out the kitchen.  
“ Well that was a bit unnecessary Mandy don't you think ?”   
“ No mum I don't think, you had your usually snide remark, like you always do, but this time you really hurt her feelings, or insulted John, either way she's livid”.  
“ She’ll survive”   
“ She shouldn't have to “   
“Mandy I ……………”  
“ You'll never forgive her will you mum ?, even though what she did was right, you still act like you're the victim”   
“It's not as clean cut as you……….”  
“ Oh but it is mum, when she stood up to you and got you to stop hitting us every time you fell out with dad, you felt aggrieved, and you still do”  
“ I had issues Amanda “  
“ I think you goad her so she'll tell dad, but she wont , she's promised me and Kieron that she will never tell, and she wont “  
“ She hit me Amanda “  
“ It stopped you though didn't it ?, as soon as she stood up to you , your so called issues ceased, we never got hit again “  
“ A child should respect her parents “  
“ A parent should earn their children's respect, not expect to get it regardless”  
“ I had issues “  
“ So you keep saying “  
“ Go on then Jeremy Kyle, why would I want her to tell your dad ?”  
“ Because it's eating you up inside, the guilt is whittling away at you but you're too weak to to admit to him what you did, so her telling him would be a relief for you, you'd weather the storm, like you always do, and still end up smelling like roses”   
“ You think that do you ?” Marion said attempting to out glare Mandy.  
“Yes, we do, that's why we, me and Kieron made her promise never to tell anyone”  
“ Oh right “ Marion swallowed and looked at the floor in front of Mandy, the implication of what Mandy had said suddenly hit her.  
“ Get it ?“ Mandy eventually asked.  
“Aye Mandy ,I get it , does John know do you think ?”   
“ Not yet no, but she will tell him, they won't keep secrets, unlike some “  
“ He looks besotted with her, he never takes his eyes off her, and she's obviously really in love this time, she even looks different , I hope she's got it right at last, I really do “   
“ Go tell her that “   
“ Huh “   
“ Seriously mum, just tell her what you just said “   
Marion put her cup down, and followed Kayleigh through to the dining room, as she entered Kayleigh got up to leave, Marion stood in front of the door.  
“ Move “ Kayleigh said as she stood in front of her mother.  
“ In a minute, but just listen eh ?”  
“ I said move, or I'll move you “   
“ I can see how much John loves you, and if I'm honest I can see that you love him very much. You look good together, if you're happy then I'm happy for you. I really hope he's the one that you've been looking for, is he ?”   
“ Yes “ Kayleigh replied curtly.  
“ Good, does he know ?”   
“ Yes “ Kayleigh's reply was softer this time, civil almost.  
“ Does he feel the same ?” Marion reached out and unconsciously stroked Kayleigh's hair.  
“ He says he does”   
“ Do you believe him ?”   
“ Very much “   
“ Never ever let him go, do you hear me kitten ?, never “. Marion shocked herself calling Kayleigh by her childhood nickname   
“ I don't intend to “   
“ Good, real love is special, it's all that's left sometimes, when you stop liking someone, lose respect for them, or hate something that they've done, sometimes it's only love that stops them killing each other”   
Kayleigh looked at her mother and smiled.  
“ Ain't it just ?” she eventually said.  
“ Right Miss Kitson, give your old mum a hand set the table eh ?”   
“ Okay “ 

Dinner ended up being a nice event, John was puzzled though, the earlier tension seemed to have gone, the Kitsons enjoyed a good wind up, poor Steve was the target for most of them, but no one in the company escaped unscathed. As the evening wore on Kieron got a taxi back to his temporary home in his girlfriend's flat, the kids were sent to bed, Marion fell asleep on the settee, Kayleigh and Mandy got into a conversation on some soap opera, Bill coughed to attract John's attention.  
“ Fancy some fresh air ?”  
“ Aye “ John nodded.  
“ Let's go” Steve said, and almost sprinted to the door, once outside, Steve headed for his bike, Bill shook his head and smiled.  
“ Do you want some privacy Steve lad ? “ Bill said, “ you and your girl got plans? “   
“ Ignore them darling they're just jealous of us “ Steve joked, hugging his bike.  
“ There's a screw loose there “ Bill pointed to the Triumph.  
“ Where ?” Steve scrutinised his machine.   
“ Weren't pointing at the bike “ Bill said.  
“ Ha bloody ha, nice one William” Steve saluted.  
John and Bill walked to the back of the garden.  
“ So John, I guess I should do the whole what are your intentions thing ?, should but wont , instead I'll just ask you to try not to hurt my girl okay”   
“ I won't”   
“ You will, we all do, as much as we try not to we do, not deliberately but we do nonetheless, I'm realistic this is real life not a bloody fairytale, so just try not to do it okay mate ?“   
“ Okay Bill, I'll promise you that I'll try not to accidentally, and that I'll never deliberately do it “   
“ Good “.  
John and Bill shook hands. Bill stood and looked at the stars.  
“ Bill if, I mean in the future, I mean you don't know me well yet,, I promise that I'd eh ….”   
“ Sometime in the future John, if you decide that you wanted to let's say, marry Kayleigh, I'd think back on tonight and I'd think to myself, well Bill, she loves him, he loves her, he makes her happy, and you believed him when he said he'd never hurt her, and I'd think to myself, as sons in law go, you could do a lot worse”   
“ Thanks Bill “ John grinned.   
“ If you decide you want to, remember tonight , I certainly will “   
Bill patted John on the shoulder and headed indoors. John stood looking at the stars for a while. As much as John didn't believe in astrology, looking at the stars here tonight, in his mind he saw his future.

“ Obviously your room, or more precisely my spare room”   
“ So I'm on the couch then ?”   
“ Well mum and dad can't sleep on it can they ?”  
“ Kayleigh? “   
“ In a minute John “   
“ Kayleigh? “   
“ What John ?”   
“ Come back with me …….”   
“ There problem solved “ Mandy said smiling, “ you go back to John's, mum and dad stay in the spare for a night or two, win win “   
“ You wouldn't mind John? “ Kayleigh asked.  
“Are you serious asking that ? “   
“ Sorry love “ Kayleigh returned his smile.  
“ We can all have supper at ours tomorrow “ John said.  
“ Ours ? “ Kayleigh looked at him and smiled.  
“ Yes you'll be there so ours okay “ John chuckled.   
“ Okay supper at ours tomorrow , that suit everyone?”  
It suited everyone, Kayleigh would phone Kieron in the morning and invite him. They said their goodbyes and, as John drove off, Kayleigh waved vigorously.  
“ It's nice to visit, but it'll be lovely to get home “ she remarked absently.  
John said nothing, he didn't even notice, he was making plans.  
Soon they were sitting in the quiet warm lounge of John's house, a nightcap brew in hand.  
“ Are you comfortable here love ?” John suddenly asked.  
“ Very, thank you for asking “   
“ Would you like to live here ?”   
“ We already discussed this John “   
“ I know but , I mean if circumstances were different, would you be comfortable living here?”   
“ Yes very “ she smiled a heart warming smile.  
“ I'll wash these cups “ John said.  
“ No I'll do it “ Kayleigh said as John knew she would. She lifted his cup and went through to the kitchen, John quietly followed. Kayleigh was humming to the song playing on the ever present radio, John's cough caught her attention.  
“ You alright ?“ she asked turning to see John on one knee, suddenly she knew, he didn't need to ask, speak or act, she knew her dream was coming true.  
“ Kayleigh? “   
“ Yes “   
“ Will…………”   
“ I said yes, yes I will “ She felt elated, her life suddenly made sense, all that happened up until now was worth it, every single thing.  
“ Thank God for that, for the first time in my life I hadn't considered what to do if it went wrong “   
They hugged and kissed for a while.  
“ Wait, “ Kayleigh took her phone out of her pocket.  
“ Change of status , in a relationship, engaged eh ?” John smiled.  
“ I'll convert you yet John “   
“ Well you've got the rest of your life haven't you ?”   
Kayleigh pulled John over to the table and sat on it, pulling John close, they started where they left of a few days ago.  
“ John ?”   
“ Mmmmm”   
“ John ?”   
“ What? “  
“ Is the timer off ?”   
“ The cookers is, yes “   
“ Well carry on Mister Redmond “   
“ Certainly Miss Kitson “   
“ John ?”   
“ Jesus, what now ?”  
“ Call me Missus Redmond “   
“ What ?”   
“ Keep doing what you're doing but call me Missus Redmond “   
“ I love you Missus Redmond “   
“ I love you too, so so much”.


End file.
